Traição
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Saga e Shura precisam tentar compreender suas próprias fraquezas. E descobrirem, juntos, o que mantém o relacionamento deles. Yaoi, lemon, Saga e Shura. Presente para Akane Mitsuko. Simples assim.
1. Chapter 1

**Traição**

By ShiryuMitsuko (Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko)

Personagens: Saga, Shura e Aiolos

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst/Lemon

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, Long Jump...

Aviso: Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos feita com a única intenção de divertir os fãs de Saint Seiya. Contém yaoi e lemon, relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens e relações sexuais entre os personagens. Totalmente desaconselhável a menores de 18 anos.

Atenção: O shipper é dos que gosto de escrever. Se você não aceita meu gosto pessoal, por favor nem leia e me poupe de comentários "criativos" ao estilo: Ah, mas o Saga é do Kanon! Não tenho a menor paciência com esse tipo de coisa. Se for levada em consideração a obra original de Masami Kurumada, trata-se de um mangá/animê sem insinuações sexuais. Se mesmo assim resolver ler, lembre-se que dá bastante trabalho escrever e que reviews são a única recompensa de um ficwriter.

Ficwriters se alimentam de reviews, a cada vez que você não comenta, um ficwriter perde o gosto e a vontade de publicar seus trabalhos. Pense nisso antes de fechar a página.

Localização temporal: Algum tempo após terem revivido, os cavaleiros começaram a reorganizar suas vidas. As idades dos personagens são as previstas no anime, com algumas alterações. Saga tem 29 anos, Shura tem 24 anos e Aiolos, 28 anos. Os cavaleiros de bronze, quando aparecem, podem ser considerados com 17 anos (Shiryu) e 18 anos (Ikki de Fênix). Boa leitura.

**Capítulo UM**

Saga olhava ao longe. Brigas, brigas, brigas, nem parecia que ele e Shura se amavam tanto. Aiolos. A volta de Aiolos deixara Shura paranóico e ele, Saga, enlouquecido. Ambos, Capricórnio e Gêmeos, com medo do passado. Saga lembrava de Aiolos e do que haviam sido um para outro, grandes amigos. Shura lembrava de Aiolos e do que haviam sido um para o outro, grandes amigos. Que confusão louca.

Para piorar, aquela porcaria de missão. Ia ficar um tempo longe de Shura. Tanto melhor. Da última vez tinham se ferido bastante. Briga de homem não é coisa para amadores. Além das frases dolorosas que um e outro diziam, por vezes perdiam a cabeça e chegavam às vias de fato. Coisa sem nexo. E agora, Shiryu e Shura numa missão odienta e nojenta no Caribe. Praia, sol, sungas... Gemeu baixo de frustração e ficou olhando seu namorado e o namorado de Ikki.

Shura saía do santuário em companhia do cavaleiro de dragão. Shiryu era seu amigo e tentara conversar, mas realmente, com o humor que estava, conversar era o que menos o espanhol poderia fazer. Haviam brigado. Ele e Saga, mais uma vez... E não queria ter de lembrar o motivo que ocasionara aquilo. Pelo menos aquela missão viera na hora certa. Distante do geminiano poderia pensar melhor. Ao passar pelos portões do santuário, ele e o cavaleiro de bronze elevaram os cosmos, desaparecendo do local, dirigindo-se ao país da missão a eles designada.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Saga treinava sozinho na arena, era tarde, quase sete da noite, estava aborrecido, cansado, suado e mal humorado. Uma semana já. Sem notícias. Será que Shura e Shiryu estavam... Nem queria pensar. Sentiu um cosmo forte chegar, também bastante zangado.

- "Ikki, também está solitário? Nossos namorados resolveram nos abandonar?" Tentou ser afável, Ikki não tinha que ver com suas crises.

- "Só se for o seu, pois eu e Shiryu terminamos antes dele viajar. Ele acha que sou muito genioso e possessivo e sou mesmo. Se não quer ficar só comigo, então pode ir." Fênix estava falando meias verdades. Tinha sim causado um tumulto num restaurante. Ciumento. Ciumento demais. E Shiryu era pacífico, mas não tinha sangue de barata. Relacionamentos por vezes não eram bem o seu forte.

- "Então Shiryu viajou solteiro?" Saga arregalou os olhos, o coração pulando no peito.

- "De minha parte, sim. Por que está preocupado? Shura não é seu namorado? Não confia nele?" Estava achando a conversa meio estranha

- "Confio. Eu confio. Claro que confio." Saga via cenas absurdas. Shiryu sendo consolado do rompimento, Shiryu choramingando no colo de Shura, do SEU SHURA. Shiryu dormindo na mesma cama, os dois se consolado das mágoas e... e...

- "Eu vou sair. Não volto tão cedo, vou por aí eu vou... Eu..." Saiu pisando duro e foi até gêmeos, trocou de roupa e foi zanzar pela noite de Atenas. Não queria ninguém, queria Shura, mas estava bem difícil. Via casais, via amores, sofria. Entrou num restaurante. Tinha fome. Sentou-se e logo veio o garçom com uma taça de champanhe.

- "Como?" Saga não entendeu. Não havia pedido nada.

- "Do seu amigo na mesa logo ali." O garçom apontou um jovem bem vestido e de sorriso encantador. Saga levantou-se foi com a taça na mão até o outro.

- "Saga, que coincidência. Quer jantar comigo?" Aiolos de Sagitário. Um homem e tanto. Os olhos verdes tão brilhantes. O cabelo curto castanho dourado, o sorriso bonito. Aquele bronzeado que apenas gregos conseguem ter.

- "Está sozinho?" Saga sorriu de volta. Aquele homem era bonito demais. Tinham sido os primeiros no Santuário. Tinham muito em comum.

- "Agora não estou mais." Aiolos sorriu ainda mais e, quando Saga se sentou, encararam-se algum tempo. O sagitariano ainda ficava impressionado com a capacidade que Saga tinha de misturar beleza, sensualidade, honra e perigo. Desde que haviam revivido que ele, Aiolos, estivera sempre por perto, mas com algum receio. Não viveriam de passado, só que ele não escondia de ninguém sua admiração por Saga. E a admiração, regada a goles de champanhe e a toda a atenção que Gêmeos sentia falta com o jeito mais fechado e sério de Shura acabaram levando os dois a fazerem o que Saga temia. Aiolos não teve dificuldade nenhuma para acabar a noite nos braços do geminiano, ouvindo-o gemer o nome de Shura...

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Shura pensava que a missão nem fora tão difícil assim. Tinha sido muito bom passar aquele tempo longe do santuário. Realmente seu amigo Shiryu conseguira acalmá-lo um tanto. O trabalho em conjunto, as conversas calmas. Tão diferente da energia inacabável de Saga. Tivera de esquecer sua raiva para ajudar o amigo que sofria por ter deixado Ikki. E confessara ao dragão que já não sabia se teria um namorado quando voltasse. Andavam às turras. O jeito estouvado demais, elétrico demais, de Saga, estava deixando-o doido. Lembrou-se de uma conversa.

Flashback – durante a missão no Caribe

- "Mas, Shura, não foi justamente por ele ser desse jeito, impossivelmente inquieto e cheio de energia que você se apaixonou por ele?" Shiryu tentava entender porque dois homens que pareciam estar apaixonados para sempre agora brigavam de maneira a que todo o Santuário ouvisse.

- "Paixão é algo que depende um tanto de energia, de eletricidade. Amor, nem sempre. E eu, sinceramente, estou começando a achar que somos diferentes demais. Eu acho que sou pacato demais para o geminiano." Vinha pensando isso há algum tempo. Não que Saga reclamasse, mas era o jeito dele, de ficar provocando-o com gracinhas, de ficar sempre buscando alguma atividade para fazerem. Queria ir a todo lugar, ler mil livros, inventava saídas e programas, adorava conversar, o tempo inteiro, não havia uma ordem. Saga mudava de idéia sem parar, bagunçando a noção de vida ordeira de Shura.

- "Shura, vocês precisam conversar sobre isso. Ainda não conversaram, pelo que presumo. Parece eu e Ikki. Eu o amo, tenho certeza, mas ele é impossível! Zeus, como ele pode ser tão ciumento? E adora ser o centro das atenções. Adora dar ordens e ter sempre razão." Shiryu suspirava longamente enquanto arrumavam o quarto do hotel para dormir.

- "São irmãos, pelo visto, o Ikki e o Saga, conhece alguém mais esfuziante que o Saga?" Shura se deu conta que aqueles dias com a calma e placidez do libriano o faziam sentir tanta falta da total falta de planejamento de sua vida com Saga – "Ele é sério, não me entenda mal, apenas... apenas..."

- "Não pára um segundo. Eu sei. Já percebi. E isso é tão ruim assim, Shura? Você teria feito metade das coisas que tem feito com ele se estivesse sozinho? Aquela viagem de aventuras na Austrália pareceu tão interessante..."

- "E-eu..." Capricórnio fechou os olhos, cansado. Lembrava da viagem. Saga o arrastara para mergulhar em meio aos corais do Pacífico Sul. E tinham feito amor na praia, deitados em esteiras. Droga. Sentia falta da vitalidade incrível do geminiano.

- "Vamos dormir. Amanhã voltaremos. Quem sabe tudo já esteja bem melhor?" Shiryu andou até o amigo e o abraçou, sentindo o corpo forte estremecer. Não acreditava. Shura chorava? – "Shura? Desculpe, eu magoei você?" – Preocupou-se.

- "Vamos dormir. Não é nada. Nada mesmo." Embaraçado, soltou-se dos braços do amigo e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Sim. Sentia falta de Saga. Queria ir para casa e dizer a ele que podiam ficar juntos. Que haviam de se entender. Voltou ao quarto e sem maiores explicações, dormiram.

Fim do Flashback

* * *

Nota das autoras: Faz muito tempo que não publicamos nada juntas. Pus na minha conta simplesmente porque parece que as pessoas não prestam atenção na conta conjunta. De qualquer maneira, a fanfiction terá entre 5 e 7 capítulo. Temos quatro deles prontos. Se houver interesse, vamos adiante. Espero que curtam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Traição**

By ShiryuMitsuko (Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko)

Personagens: Saga, Shura e Aiolos

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst/Lemon

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, Long Jump...

Aviso: Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos feita com a única intenção de divertir os fãs de Saint Seiya. Contém yaoi e lemon, relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens e relações sexuais entre os personagens. Totalmente desaconselhável a menores de 18 anos.

Ficwriters se alimentam de reviews, a cada vez que você não comenta, um ficwriter perde o gosto e a vontade de publicar seus trabalhos. Pense nisso antes de fechar a página.

Dito isso tudo, boa leitura.

Localização temporal: Algum tempo após terem revivido, os cavaleiros começaram a reorganizar suas vidas. As idades dos personagens são as previstas no anime, com algumas alterações. Saga tem 29 anos, Shura tem 24 anos e Aiolos, 28 anos. Os cavaleiros de bronze, quando aparecem, podem ser considerados com 17 anos (Shiryu) e 18 anos (Ikki de Fênix). Boa leitura.

**Capítulo DOIS**

Capricórnio deu um longo suspiro. Ele e Shiryu estavam melhor agora, ou ao menos pareciam. Enquanto voltavam ao santuário, conversavam num tom ameno, até mesmo feliz, e por aqueles momentos quase chegava a sentir que tudo estava bem, mas sabia que não estava. Se em sua mente parecia que tudo estava bem, havia Saga. Ele era imprevisível, ele era simplesmente impossível de controlar. E para que diabos ele, Shura, queria tanto ter controle da situação? O que ele estaria fazendo? Pensando?

Saga tomava seu café da manhã quando sentiu.

Shura.

Ele tinha voltado. Apesar de tudo, seu sorriso apareceu um tanto. Ao mesmo tempo, o que tinha feito na ausência dele? Vinte e sete dias bem difíceis. Desceu incrivelmente rápido até a entrada do Santuário e viu os dois. Fechou a cara.

- "Que lindo! Tão bonitinhos juntos!" Saga irritou-se ao ver o jeito calmo com que os dois falavam. Não era a troca de acusações e gritos que andava tendo com Shura. Dirigiu-se a Shiryu com fúria no olhar. – "Que mentiras contou a ele hein? Estão namorando? Aposto que arrumou essa missão para tirar Shura de mim." Ia socá-lo, mas um cosmo quente e poderoso o fez suspirar um tanto.

- "Bom dia Ikki, ainda bem que chegou, este pivete andou aprontando." Saga nem tentava esconder como estava zangado.

- "Shiryu, precisamos conversar." Foi tudo que Ikki disse, pois não queria tomar nenhuma atitude antes de saber tudo que precisava sobre seu amor. Sim, Shiryu ainda era seu amor. Ignorou Saga simplesmente porque sabia como aquele dourado podia ter surtos insanos.

Shura percebera a rápida aproximação de Saga e, um tanto da raiva que ainda sentia apareceu em sua expressão, apenas por um momento. Ele não podia continuar com aquilo. Queria fazer as pazes, queria voltar e estar com Saga, mas, ao ver o jeito do outro, a postura agressiva, seus brios ficaram acima de sua razão. Do que estava sendo acusado? Odiava isso em Saga. Ele tirava conclusões e pronto. Ele tinha idéias e todo mundo tinha que concordar?

Sentindo a tensão crescente no ar, Ikki achou melhor falar alguma coisa.

- "Saga, se acalme, eu vou conversar com Shiryu. Eu e ele precisamos mesmo conversar. Por que não faz o mesmo? Shiryu, quer falar comigo?" Ikki percebera os olhares. Tratou de mirar os orbes verdes de Shiryu. Passara algum tempo pensando no assunto. Não devia ser tão ciumento.

- "Saga, acho que devia falar com Shura. Ele está bem magoado. E tem mais, eu e Ikki terminamos, eu não teria feito nada demais se tivesse ficado com alguém. Não estava compromissado. Shura não. Ele se considera comprometido com você. Pense nisso." Shiryu pegou na mão de Ikki e sorriu meio sem jeito. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance. Retiraram-se sem maiores dúvidas. Tinham suas próprias vidas.

- "Shiryu é lindo não é mesmo Shura? Gostou de ficar esse tempo com ele? Muito melhor que comigo não é mesmo? Ele é mais calmo, mais quieto, lindo..." Saga não estava muito disposto a achar que não acontecera nada. Sua cabeça dava voltas. Shiryu era tão diferente dele, parecera tão íntimo de Shura, tão... Plácido. Os dois juntos pareciam tão perfeitos.

- "Lindo mesmo não acha? E então? Aproveitou minha ausência? Saiu bastante do jeito que gosta? Noites inteiras agitadas? Milhões de lugares na mesma hora?" O espanhol sentiu o sangue ferver. Em seus delírios de ciúme, ah, porque também tinha ciúme louco do geminiano, via-o saindo com todo mundo que existisse na face da terra. E odiara o jeito de Saga. Ele tinha que ter gritado com Shiryu?

- "Do jeito que eu gosto? DO JEITO QUE EU GOSTO? E você saía comigo por quê? Nunca reclamou, não foi? De que diabos você está falando?

- "De seu jeito impossível de querer mil coisas ao mesmo tempo!" Não gritava mais tão alto, mas ainda gritava.

- "Mil coisas? E você que só quer coisa alguma?"

- "Não sabia que eu era tão entediante!"

- "E eu não sabia que o irritava tanto!" Que vontade de ir ter com Aiolos. O sagitariano era mais agitado, era mais cordato, mais simpático, mais um monte de coisas. Só havia um problema. Não era Shura. Não era por Aiolos que ele estava loucamente apaixonado e morrendo de saudades.

- "Você não consegue ficar parado um minuto?" Shura suspirou. Por que mesmo não ia embora?

- "Você não consegue descer do seu pedestal? Qual o problema? Não sou bom o suficiente para você? SENHOR CAVALEIRO MAIS LEAL À ATENA!"

- "NÃO META A DEUSA NO ASSUNTO! NÃO FUI EU QUEM QUASE A MATOU INDEFESA QUANDO ERA UM BEBÊ!" Se havia algo capaz de tirar Shura do sério era falar de seus deveres de Cavaleiro.

Justamente por que Saga sabia tanto sobre o espanhol e Shura sabia tanto sobre Saga que conseguiam se ferir tanto. E o moreno tampou sua boca com a mão ao ver a imensa dor nos olhos de Saga. Zeus! Esse assunto não. Tudo menos esse assunto. Era a maior dor de Saga, a maior ferida que ele tinha no peito. Tarde demais. Viu os olhos do geminiano ferverem de ódio.

- "EU NÃO MATEI MEU MELHOR AMIGO SEM SEQUER OUVI-LO! E você não tem um lado negro para usar como desculpa..." A voz de Saga saiu embargada. Shura sabia. Sabia tudo que podia dizer para feri-lo. E por que tinha que revidar tanto? Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu o cosmo de Shura se partir de dor. Droga.

- "Você ganhou..." Foi tudo que Shura conseguiu dizer antes de dar meia volta e ir andando sem conseguir parar de chorar. Encontrou MDM e Afrodite felizes descendo as escadarias do Santuário.

- "Olá Shura! Já soube não foi? Ah, não fique assim. Sua armadura já tem chifres mesmo..." MDM falou sarcástico.

- "Como?" Shura não entendeu.

- "Ah, por favor, né Shura? Todo mundo tá sabendo que Saga e Aiolos dormiram juntos, estavam tão bêbados que não se preocuparam em ser discretos. Como você sabe, minha casa é bem pertinho de Sagitário..." Afrodite deu um sorriso maldoso.

- "COM AIOLOS?" Shura gritou, sem meio termo. Não. Aquilo era o que? Um pesadelo? Subiu as escadarias na velocidade da luz e se trancou em sua suíte, sem saber mais o que pensar. Nunca. Nunca traíra Saga. Jamais. Nem nas piores brigas, nos piores dias. Pelo visto tinha sido um idiota o tempo inteiro.

Saga ficara zonzo com tanta confusão. Recuperara-se rápido, mas não a tempo de impedir MDM e Afrodite. Não ouvira o que disseram enquanto seguia Shura sem saber ao certo o que poderia fazer para se acertarem. Talvez separação não fosse tão má idéia embora doesse tanto. Não entendeu o porquê da saída repentina do Capricórnio até que belíssimos orbes azul-claros pousassem em seu rosto.

- "Ih, Saga, pode se preparar. Seu namorado, ou ex... Já sabe de Aiolos. Contei sem querer, mas ele ia ficar sabendo não é mesmo?" Afrodite piscou os olhos e foi embora gargalhando. Essa ele queria ver. Sorriu para MDM e seguiram adiante.

Saga ficou parado, tonto, no meio da escadaria. E agora? Espancar Afrodite não era uma opção razoável. Ele não mentira. Por que ele não tinha podido contar logo tudo a Shura?

Por que estavam ocupados se agredindo.

Saga passou a mão pelo rosto. Estava cada vez pior. Subiu até Capricórnio e bateu na suíte de Shura. Sem resposta. Ameaçou derrubar tudo e viu seu namorado sair de lá de dentro com o olhar mais duro que ele já vira.

- "Parabéns por... Aiolos..." Shura deu as costas para o geminiano e o mandou sair de sua casa.

- "Não sabe de nada a nosso respeito. Não tire conclusões sem ter os fatos."

- "EU? EU TIRO CONCLUSÕES SEM OS FATOS? Você é muito cara de pau não acha? SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE! Melhor ainda, eu vou sumir da sua vida!" Desapareceu sem dar tempo ao outro sequer de tentar entender o que acontecia. Era melhor que fosse mesmo, para longe de Saga. Antes, antes de saber sobre o que acontecera entre ele e Aiolos até pensava em se desculpar com Saga, mas ao ter certeza de que não era alguém tão especial assim para o geminiano, ao ter certeza que seu jeito correto, fechadão e calado não devia mesmo ser o que Saga buscava... Num momento estava sentado sobre um galho de árvore, numa floresta perto das ruínas do santuário, o cosmo totalmente escondido, mais uma vez precisava de paz para decidir o que fazer a seguir

Saga cansou de procurar, tinha passado a tarde atrás do outro. Que faria? Foi para a casa de Aiolos e o chamou, o sagitariano apareceu contente e o cumprimentou. Gêmeos foi direto ao ponto.

- "Shura voltou. Já contaram a ele. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa."

- "Saga, nós dois tivemos nossos momentos, mas eu sei que você ama mesmo é o Shura. Detesto perder, mas acontece que não quero problemas. Talvez se eu for falar com ele..." Aiolos franziu o cenho.

- "Ele ocultou o cosmo. Não consigo achá-lo em canto nenhum. O que vou fazer Aiolos?" Sentou no sofá branco da casa do amigo que logo se sentou ao seu lado – "Ah Aiolos, estávamos carentes e eu realmente pensei que nada poderia acontecer, mas as brigas com Shura, as brigas constantes e você, eu sempre gostei de você."

- "Saga..." Aiolos sentou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou com carinho – "Ei, não fica assim, talvez consigam se entender. Fale com ele, mas seja sincero. Vocês vivem brigando por coisas estranhas. Já pensou que é devido ao fato de se amarem demais? Shura é teimoso, beligerante, dedicado e genioso. Você é megalomaníaco e um tanto desconfiado. Quer que eu o procure?"

- "E você o conhece muito bem não é mesmo?" A voz de Saga estava meio triste, mas seu ciúme era evidente.

- "Faça-me o favor. Não somos crianças. Se o Shura quisesse algo comigo não estaria agora escondido. Estaria aqui, tentando me conquistar."

- "Se eu não o achei, acha que consegue?" Saga não queria mais falar daquilo.

- "Ele está se escondendo de você, não de mim. Me espera aqui." Aiolos saiu vagando pelo santuário, buscando. Não era considerado o mais poderoso cavaleiro que já existira por pouca coisa. Seu cosmo era fascinante. Uma lenda. Era como o chamavam. Chegou embaixo de uma determinada árvore – "Deixa de ser criança e vem aqui."

Shura sentiu a cosmo energia de Aiolos, dela não poderia se esconder de forma alguma. Podia estar com raiva, tanto do geminiano quanto do sagitariano, mas ainda tinha seu controle à frente disso. Logo o viu sob a árvore onde estava, chamando-o. Ouviu o que ele disse e continuou em silêncio, apenas olhando-o. Não estava com a menor vontade de conversar, muito menos com o "amante" de seu namorado. Namorado?

Aiolos deu um fundo suspiro. Conhecia os dois muito bem. Temperamentais e fortíssimos. Seria mais fácil juntar Ikki e Shiryu. Ora, do que falava? Fênix e Dragão estavam juntos. Depois dessa, Saga e Shura parecia fácil...

- "Shura, eu não sei o que pensa que sabe, mas acho que devia falar com Saga. Ou comigo, você quem sabe. Shura, vem aqui... Vamos!" - Olhou com ar determinado e com voz de quem não aceitaria um não como resposta. – "Não me faça te derrubar daí. Sou mais velho, fui seu tutor e melhor amigo, agora venha já para cá."

Shura trincou os dentes, ouvindo o que ele dizia. Por fim, acabou por deixar de resistir e desceu de onde estava num pulo, parando à frente do outro cavaleiro, enfezado e com os braços cruzados. Nada amistoso.

- "Até onde vai seu amor por Saga?" Sagitário mirou os orbes verdes do outro com sinceridade.

O espanhol ouviu a pergunta e olhou-o, surpreso. Por um momento pensou naquelas palavras. Apesar de tudo, sim, amava Saga, mas não davam certo. Simplesmente não combinavam.

- "Ora, Aiolos, amor não é algo que se possa 'calcular'." A voz sempre forte era agora apenas um suspiro e um murmúrio. Era evidente que não era uma paixãozinha o que tinha por Saga. – "Mas acho que isso não é mais importante."

- "Mas, deixe de besteira Shura! Amor sempre é importante. Não aprendeu nada em tantos anos? Eu sei que sabe o que houve. Não vou mentir. Apenas, pense que talvez o mesmo ocorresse com você. Nós dois éramos muito amigos, Saga e eu. Você também era meu amigo, mas é bem diferente. Era apenas um garotinho, lembra disso?"

Shura ouvia as palavras dele em silêncio, absorvendo-as e pensando no que significavam.

- "Ora, vamos, Shura, eu e Saga, apenas... Nós apenas sentimos falta de um passado que não pode perdurar no presente nem que voltará. Você é o futuro dele. Sabe disso?"

- "Aiolos, sentir falta do passado não é desculpa para uma traição. Nada é desculpa para uma traição. Eu nunca o traí, nunca. Nem quando tivemos nossas piores brigas. Quanto a eu ser o futuro de Saga... Ele por acaso quer ser meu futuro?" Os orbes verdes cristalinos de lágrimas teimosas. No momento, Shura não podia pensar naquilo sem sentir-se inadequado e frágil. No fundo ele sabia que, apesar de tudo, sabia que Saga o amava – "Sequer sei se temos um presente..." Como doía pensar assim.

- "Ele está na minha casa. Magoado e sentindo-se confuso e sem saber como fazer. Dê uma chance a ele. Eu vou passar o restante do dia fora. Talvez a noite. É com você, Shura. Eu não desistiria dele, apesar de tudo que estão passando." Abraçou o espanhol, meio sem graça, sentia-se um tanto deslocado no meio dos dois – "Desculpe dizer isso, mas foi seu nome que ele falou... Quando estava... Bom, quando estava comigo. Ora, podíamos ser nós dois, já pensou nisso? Você gostaria?" Sorriu do absurdo que falara. Que soubesse, Shura não sentia mais nada por ele.

Shura ouviu o que o grego dizia e, estranhamente, as palavras de Aiolos até agora, ao invés de só o acalmarem, como havia sido com Shiryu, fizeram com que pensasse em outros pontos daquilo tudo. Ouviu o que ele disse e sentiu o abraço. Observou-o, surpreso, não evitando corar ao escutar a última parte. Murmurou depois, mas numa voz firme.

- "Não tenho resposta para isso." Afastou-se de Aiolos e acenou brevemente, dirigindo-se então para a nona casa. Tinha que conversar com Saga.

- "Ei, Shura, não esqueça o principal. Amor e perdão andam juntos. E talvez você deva pedir perdão a Saga, ele se sente tão sozinho às vezes, você precisa estar com ele de corpo e alma, seu jeito talvez o afaste por vezes... Boa sorte, amigo." Sorriu. Eram um bom casal.

* * *

Agradecemos as reviews que sempre nos animam. ShiryuForever94 está com sérios problemas no braço esquerdo e sem poder digitar muito. No entanto, já tínhamos escrito quase tudo, só faltavam pequenas correções. Esperamos que apreciem o novo capítulo. Poxa, oito reviews no primeiro capítulo? Obrigada! É bom estarmos de volta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Traição**

By ShiryuMitsuko (Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko)

Personagens: Saga, Shura e Aiolos

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst/Lemon

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, Long Jump...

Aviso: Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos feita com a única intenção de divertir os fãs de Saint Seiya. Contém yaoi e lemon, relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens e relações sexuais entre os personagens. Totalmente desaconselhável a menores de 18 anos.

Atenção: O shipper é dos que gosto de escrever. Se você não aceita meu gosto pessoal, por favor nem leia e me poupe de comentários "criativos" ao estilo: Ah, mas o Saga é do Kanon! Não tenho a menor paciência com esse tipo de coisa. Se for levada em consideração a obra original de Masami Kurumada, trata-se de um mangá/animê sem insinuações sexuais, então, por favor, respeitem o que eu gosto de escrever, ninguém é obrigado a ler. E, se ler, lembre-se que dá bastante trabalho escrever e que reviews são a única recompensa de um ficwriter.

Ficwriters se alimentam de reviews, a cada vez que você não comenta, um ficwriter perde o gosto e a vontade de publicar seus trabalhos. Pense nisso antes de fechar a página.

Dito isso tudo, boa leitura.

Localização temporal: Algum tempo após terem revivido, os cavaleiros começaram a reorganizar suas vidas. As idades dos personagens são as previstas no anime, com algumas alterações. Saga tem 29 anos, Shura tem 24 anos e Aiolos, 28 anos. Os cavaleiros de bronze, quando aparecem, podem ser considerados com 17 anos (Shiryu) e 18 anos (Ikki de Fênix). Boa leitura.

**Capítulo TRÊS**

Saga, nervoso por não saber de Shura até então, havia ido preparar uma paella. Pediu aos seus servos que levassem tudo para a casa de sagitário e ficou tomando vinho tinto espanhol, cozinhando o arroz com sal e alho que Shura gostava tanto e a paella que Shura adorava e... Lágrimas desceram. Queria seu amor de volta. Queria logo.

Pensativo, Shura vagou um pouco pelo Santuário. Antes do que acontecera entre Saga e Aiolos, ele já havia chegado à mesma conclusão que o irmão de Aiolia. Realmente, ele e Saga precisavam conversar. Deixou de ocultar seu cosmo apenas quando chegou na porta da casa de Aiolos. Chegou caminhando devagar, procurando pela energia de Saga. Encontrou-o por fim, na cozinha da casa, preparando o que parecia ser, pelo que via, uma paella... Parou na porta da cozinha, observando-o apenas.

- "Shura..." Saga sentiu a presença, mas não se virou, estava terminando a comida. – "Quer jantar comigo? Fiz paella, tem vinho espanhol, tem suco de uva, tem... Minha presença..." Os longos cabelos presos num coque alto para não atrapalhar na cozinha, vestido com uma calça branca de algodão amarrada na cintura, camiseta azul clara de alças e usando sandálias gregas. Seu 1,88 de altura chamavam mesmo atenção. – "Aiolos encontrou você, pelo que percebo. Ele sempre encontra quem ele quer."

Shura estranhou um pouco que ele não tivesse se virado para si e escutou o que ele dizia. Jantar. Paella.... Percebera que Saga desenvolvera uma certa atração por pratos da culinária espanhola. Suspirou, observando-o e achando-o lindo, como sempre. Queria realmente conversar com ele, embora ainda estivesse um tanto irritado por ele o ter traído com Aiolos. Suspirou, mantendo o tom sério na voz. – "Temos que conversar, Gêmeos."

Saga mordeu levemente os lábios, limpou as mãos num pano de prato e se virou, finalmente. – "Se você não me matou ainda, é um bom sinal." – Encarou o outro, sério também.

Shura apenas permaneceu firme, mas notou que havia dor na expressão do grego. Nunca via Saga triste, quase nunca na verdade. Talvez um tanto pensativo e perdido em idéias malucas, mas ele não era uma natureza soturna e sem graça. Não. Era um sol repleto de raios de diversas intensidades. Diabos. Amava aquele insuportável. Foi retirado de seus pensamentos pela voz firme do geminiano.

- "E, sobre conversar, sim, nós temos. Quer fazer isso aqui, no meio da cozinha, ou talvez prefira a mesa de jantar. Eu me sento perto de você, podemos falar baixo, coloco uma música para que ninguém nos ouça e tento, eu juro que vou tentar com todas as forças, trazer você de volta para mim."

Shura pensou por um momento e concordou – "Certo." Que conversassem durante o jantar então. Sabia que sim, amava muito Saga, mas era um tanto difícil.

Saga chamou dois servos e avisou-os que não deveriam ser incomodados, de jeito algum. Estava na casa de Aiolos, mas o amigo havia instruído a todos para que não faltasse nada a Saga. Parou perto de Shura e tocou-lhe o ombro, gentilmente. – "Ele falou com você, não foi?"

- "Sim, falou um pouco."

O geminiano deu um suspiro longo. – "Ele também sente muito. Por nós dois termos... Bem...".

Shura apenas balançou a cabeça, dando a entender que sabia exatamente do que ele falava.

O loiro não queria mesmo que aquilo tivesse ido tão longe, apenas pegou Shura pela mão e o levou para a sala de jantar de Sagitário. Tudo arrumado e pronto. – "Sente-se na cabeceira e eu estarei ao seu lado em instantes."

Shura se deixou levar até a sala de jantar. Sentou onde ele lhe indicara, pensando um tanto, distraindo-se ao ouvir uma musica baixa tocando.

Saga escolhera uma antologia de músicas românticas bonitas que havia trazido. Gostava de ouvir boa música e, com Shura, seria melhor ainda. Voltou e sentou ao lado dele. – "Me perdoe."

O espanhol suspirou, abaixando a cabeça por um momento e então voltou-se para ele, falando baixo. – "Por que?" Não se referia a perdão e sim ao motivo de ele e Aiolos terem se deixado levar.

Só que Saga não entendeu bem e ficou triste. – "Por que você deve me perdoar?" Suspirou angustiado. – "Por eu amar você e não a Aiolos é um bom motivo?"

Shura então notou a expressão dele e, ao ouvir as palavras, percebeu que não tinha sido muito claro. – "Não é isso Saga, perguntei por que você e Aiolos ficaram juntos, digamos assim." Viu Saga baixar a cabeça. Ao menos ele se envergonhava um pouco.

- "Por que nós éramos muito chegados no passado. Fomos conversar sobre o passado. Fomos pensar em tudo que já nos aconteceu e... Eu pensei... Você e Shiryu... Ikki me contou que eles também brigaram, fiquei com ciúme e fui contar a Aiolos. Só que ele estava chateado com o fato de que você mal falara com ele também e ficamos conversando demais. Não sei explicar ao certo."

O moreno absorvia as palavras e pensava sobre elas. Não era lá um bom motivo, não explicava muito bem, mas enfim. O motivo importava? Não. Não mudava o que havia acontecido. – "Não sei o que dizer sobre isso. Eu sinto raiva ainda e também por causa de nossa discussão, mas..." Suas palavras sumiram. Não conseguiu completar seu pensamento.

- "Nós temos brigado muito, eu sei que temos. Eu sou estouvado demais, você sabe ser bem distante por vezes. Fechado e sério. Sou meio confuso, você tão centrado. Adoro ouvir sua risada, mas você ri tão pouco. Adoro ver você sorrir, mas parece que está encarcerado em algum lugar onde aprendeu que sorrir é demonstrar fraqueza. Não sei se sua falta de sorriso é devido ao fato de que eu não sou tão interessante assim, nem talvez seja a pessoa certa para você." Fechou os olhos com medo do que iria dizer a seguir e não era de sentir medo de coisa alguma. Continuou.

– "Eu me deitei com outro homem sendo seu namorado. Eu sei que é duro de ouvir, mas precisa saber, não queria que outrem tivesse contado a você. Não é coisa que se conte assim, do nada. Aliás, não é algo que se faça. Eu sei que errei. Não foi algo que fiz por estar com raiva de você, eu queria carinho, queria atenção e Aiolos a deu a mim. Você é tão sério, não sei se sirvo pra você, mas eu queria tanto servir..."

Shura escutou o que ele dizia e por um momento quase riu. De nervoso, de estar naquela situação. Depois de tudo o que Saga dissera, queria ainda que o espanhol acreditasse que a culpa não havia sido dele mesmo? O loiro dissera que queria carinho. Capricórnio não estava lá para dar a ele atenção e carinho. Sempre pensara que não era preciso ficar demonstrando paixão por todo lado. Guardava suas palavras de amor e seus carinhos para a intimidade dos dois. Aprendera a ser assim. Era o jeito dele. Fechado, introspectivo e talvez, sim, admitia que talvez aquilo não bastasse para gêmeos. Pior foi ouvir que fora Aiolos quem dera carinho a Saga.

E Shura tinha tanto carinho para dar a Saga. Percorrer o corpo dele inteiro com beijos. Por que era tão difícil assim ser mais espontâneo? Mesmo que estivesse em missão, era como se lhe dissesse indiretamente que fora sua culpa por não ter estado ao lado dele. Como poderia culpar Saga, ter raiva dele, se então a culpa era sua?

Como se lesse os pensamentos do espanhol, Saga falou rapidamente.

- "Não o estou culpando, não é isso, o ato foi meu e assumo, apenas... eu não sei o que dizer..." Ficar sem palavras não era alguma coisa a que estivesse acostumado. Tocou na mão do outro por cima da mesa e impediu uma lágrima de descer rosto abaixo. Aquilo estava muito mais difícil do que pensara.

O espanhol mordeu de leve os lábios, nervoso, e levantou-se, estava confuso, irritado e se sentindo inútil por não conseguir falar nada, fazer nada. Deu alguns passos na direção da saída, sem olhar para o grego. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo acabar com tudo aquilo.

Saga estava agoniado e fechou os olhos. Iria perder Shura se não fizesse algo. Tinha que fazer algo. Levantou-se e o seguiu, abraçou-o por trás, colando os corpos, gemeu no ouvido dele. – "Não se vá de mim, é muito tarde para nós dois? Tarde demais para eu pedir você de volta? Eu ainda amo você e ainda sou seu..." Sentir o corpo de Shura, firme e quente em seus braços, disparava seu coração e fazia uma dor horrorosa bater em suas entranhas. Não queria ficar sem ele. Não queria.

Shura ficou parado, sentindo os braços ao seu redor, o corpo junto ao seu e abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir o que ele dizia. – "Eu te amo Saga, mas como quer que eu continue aqui se eu não pareço... Se não consigo deixá-lo feliz o suficiente?" Dizer aquilo o fez suspirar e sentir agonia.

Saga reagiu no rompante que o caracterizava. Virou o moreno para si encarando-o com ar muito sério. – "Nunca mais ouse falar assim. Nunca mais, ouviu bem? Podemos ter crises e brigas, só que, Shura, acha mesmo que eu conseguirei ser mais feliz sem você? Acha?" Pegou a mão alheia e beijou a palma, devagar. – "Prefiro mil brigas e reconciliações com você a ficar sem você. Você agüenta? Você suporta a vida sem mim? Ou melhor, você suporta a vida comigo? Você prefere ir-se de mim? Eu deixarei você ir se disser, me olhando nos olhos e vibrando seu cosmo, que será mais feliz sem mim." Pensou desesperado que não queria que ele conseguisse, por favor Atena, que ele não conseguisse...

* * *

Nota: Novamente, agradecemos todos os reviews. Ficamos felizes com que nos tenham recebido novamente de braços abertos. ShiryuForever94 irá responder aos poucos, mãos ainda ruins. Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo e, os reviews nos fizeram adiantar o capítulo em cinco dias. Obrigada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Traição**

By ShiryuMitsuko (Shiryuforever94 e Akane Mitsuko)

Personagens: Saga, Shura e Aiolos

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst/Lemon

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, Long Jump...

Aviso: Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos feita com a única intenção de divertir os fãs de Saint Seiya. Contém yaoi e lemon, relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens e relações sexuais entre os personagens. Totalmente desaconselhável a menores de 18 anos.

Atenção: O shipper é dos que gosto de escrever. Se você não aceita meu gosto pessoal, por favor nem leia e me poupe de comentários "criativos" ao estilo: Ah, mas o Saga é do Kanon! Não tenho a menor paciência com esse tipo de coisa. Se for levada em consideração a obra original de Masami Kurumada, trata-se de um mangá/animê sem insinuações sexuais, então, por favor, respeitem o que eu gosto de escrever, ninguém é obrigado a ler. E, se ler, lembre-se que dá bastante trabalho escrever e que reviews são a única recompensa de um ficwriter.

Ficwriters se alimentam de reviews, a cada vez que você não comenta, um ficwriter perde o gosto e a vontade de publicar seus trabalhos. Pense nisso antes de fechar a página.

Dito isso tudo, boa leitura.

Localização temporal: Algum tempo após terem revivido, os cavaleiros começaram a reorganizar suas vidas. As idades dos personagens são as previstas no anime, com algumas alterações. Saga tem 29 anos, Shura tem 24 anos e Aiolos, 28 anos. Os cavaleiros de bronze, quando aparecem, podem ser considerados com 17 anos (Shiryu) e 18 anos (Ikki de Fênix). Boa leitura.

**Capítulo QUATRO**

**(Final)  
**

Shura simplesmente manteve o olhar fixado ao de Saga enquanto ouvia cada palavra. Conflituoso demais. Trincou os maxilares por um momento e não conseguiu ficar calado. – "Mas que droga, Saga! Eu acabei de dizer que amo você, com certeza prefiro ficar ao seu lado, mas apenas se isso o fizer feliz. O problema é, se você teve que procurar alegria com Aiolos, quer dizer que eu não te faço feliz! Quer algo mais lógico que isso?" E o espanhol ficou zangado consigo mesmo por estar com vontade de chorar. Não sabia o que pensar, confusão demais.

- "Pois então me dê o que eu preciso!" Por que gritara com ele? Começou a sentir falta de ar, estava nervoso, sangrando por dentro e louco para acabar com tudo aquilo. Shura não o punira por ter estado com Aiolos. Shura estava simplesmente assumindo que a culpa era dele. Não era culpa dele. Ambos tinham defeitos, tinham que ser adultos e conviver com as diferenças – "Eu sou o que você quer Shura? Já disse que me ama, eu ouvi bem, mas independentemente disso, EU SOU O QUE VOCÊ QUER?"

Dialogar em voz baixa, pacificamente, não era exatamente o forte de ambos...

- "CLARO QUE É! Sabe que é! Mas jamais iria impor o que eu desejo em detrimento do que você sente! E se eu não posso fazê-lo feliz então seria mesmo melhor acabar com isso tudo de uma vez!" Capricórnio falava quase sem pensar, num tom alto que quase nunca usava, a não ser...

A não ser em suas brigas com Saga...

Por fim, quando Shura parou de falar, notou que algumas lágrimas caíam por seu rosto. Não queria se afastar dele, não mesmo, nunca.

- "Não é sua culpa. Foi algo que eu fiz. Foi algo que aconteceu." O coração do geminiano batia tão forte que parecia que teria um infarto. Dor e alegria... Dor por estarem brigando e alegria por causa do que o outro lhe dissera. Encarou-o e ficaram minutos ali, respirações aceleradas e cheios de dúvidas. Por fim conseguiu falar. A voz era doce, tão diferente do tom da briga que andavam tendo. – "Eu amo você. Me dê o que eu quero, me dê... Você. Você é tudo que preciso. É tão tarde assim para eu querer apenas estar contigo? É tarde para nós dois? Diga que não. Que não é... Volta pra mim Shura. Não pode ser tarde demais, não pode."

Shura encarou-o sem falar nada. Mais silêncio. Continuaram assim por alguns minutos e, por mais que tentasse, o capricorniano não conseguia se acalmar. Por fim, conseguiu sentir a emoção toda contida nas palavras de Saga. Finalmente ouviu o que ele realmente dissera. Não se preocupou em controlar-se mais, ao menos não por enquanto, acabou com a pouca distância que os separava, uma das mãos segurando-o pela nuca e puxando-o para si, os lábios encontrando-se aos dele num beijo forte, desesperado.

Era desesperadamente louco por aquele loiro.

O coração de Saga falhou, o peito pareceu partir ao sentir Shura, seu Shura, puxando-o. Mal teve tempo de tentar respirar e sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. Não quis pensar, nem titubear, deu-lhe acesso à sua boca e o beijou, louco de amor e de saudade, apertou-se nele como se quisesse quebrá-lo ao meio e soluçou, emocionado, ao sentir o gosto de Shura, o cheiro dele, o toque dele. Enroscou-se nele e entregou-lhe a alma e o amor que tinha, passeou pelas costas dele e quando ficou quase sem ar de tanta emoção, partiu o beijo e o encarou, apaixonado. – "Me ama."

Shura perdeu-se, deixou-se levar pelo que sentia e ofegou quando o beijo foi partido, olhando-o com um brilho diferente no olhar. Ouviu o que ele disse e sorriu levemente, puxando-o mais para perto e fez que iria beijá-lo, mas então desviou-se e murmurou próximo ao ouvido dele. - "Pode ser, mas não aqui."

- "O que você..." Não deu tempo para Saga completar a frase. Shura apenas pegou-o nos braços, ergueu o poderoso cosmo e praticamente se materializaram na casa de capricórnio, especificamente no quarto de traços clássicos e bastante acolhedor de Shura.

- "Nem deu tempo de..." Saga novamente começou a falar e não conseguiu terminar pois um beijo leve calou-o novamente.

- "Você fala demais, Saga." Shura colocou-o sobre a cama e de pé observou-o, murmurando mais uma vez, sério. - "Eu amo você." O tom era calmo, mas profundo. Shura não mentia, estava sendo loucamente sincero.

- "Então prove." A voz de Saga também mudara. Não havia mais resquício de alegria ou brincadeira. Havia profundidade e desejo. - "Aliás, vamos nós dois nos embebedar do que sentimos um pelo outro." Estendeu a mão, um sorriso apaixonado, jogou os cabelos sobre o ombro direito, de maneira a que caíssem pela frente do seu corpo, longos, aloirados, enroscados nele.

Shura podia ser muita coisa, mas imune a Saga, jamais. Sentiu seu corpo esquentar apenas de ver o namorado com aquele ar estranho de perigo e sedução. Subiu na cama, engatinhando por cima dele, observando-o. Puxou-o um tanto pela nuca, beijando-o. Saudades, um excesso de saudade... Arrependido da briga, ainda um tanto irritado pelo que houvera com Aiolos mas... Saga o amava.. Sabia disso e, ora, tinha que bastar!

O geminiano não era qualquer homem, muito menos um garotinho sensível e tolo. Agarrou Capricórnio com força, puxando-o, sem pudores, ofegante, desenhando prazeres por cima do tecido da roupa do outro, mãos correndo nas costas e nádegas de Shura, em carícias daquelas que só quem se ama há algum tempo pode fazer sem parecer perfeita loucura.

Ou talvez apenas fosse a melhor loucura da vida de ambos.

Saga sabia onde tocar, arranhar, puxar, apertar. Sabia tudo de Shura, como se tivesse um mapa de cada nervo exposto e cada dor do espanhol. Como se tivesse um guia secreto de como deixar o moreno totalmente perdido com toques e ofegos.

Shura arfou, resfolegou, gemeu. As carícias sobre as roupas em breve seriam sob as roupas, tinha certeza. Algo que Saga não era: tímido na cama. Não havia hesitação nas mãos fortes que Gêmeos possuía. Shura partiu o beijo, observando-o por um momento. O que menos queria era perdê-lo. Voltou a juntar os lábios de ambos, mas logo desceu pelo pescoço dele, acariciando, as mãos passeando pelo corpo forte, insinuando-se sob a camisa dele.

- "Senti tanto a sua falta. Tanta falta de ser seu, de fazer que seja meu. Não quero mais sofrer assim. Não quero mais ficar sem você. Me perdoa por ter feito o que fiz, apenas me perdoa." Saga falava baixinho, numa carícia feita com palavras. Ergueu-se um pouco na cama e retirou a camisa. Já estava arfando. Ruborizou ao lembrar que gemera o nome de Shura enquanto estivera na cama de Aiolos. Sim, era a Shura que ele amava. - "Deixa eu ver você, daquele jeito." Um olhar predatório.

Calor.

Shura ouviu e parou o que fazia, observando-o.

Sim. Aquele era seu Saga.

O moreno sorriu meio sem graça, mas cheio de amor e sem dúvida alguma, nem no corpo, nem na mente, retirou a camiseta de treino que usava, voltando a se aproximar do grego depois, murmurando próximo ao ouvido dele que sentia desesperada saudade dele.

O geminiano, ao ouvir a voz rouca de seu homem modificada pelo desejo, sentiu sua pele arder, arrepiou-se e soltou um suspiro e um gemido, mordendo de leve seus lábios e deslizando dedos carinhosos pelo peito forte, arranhando um mamilo enquanto colava a boca na curva do pescoço perfeito, sugando de leve, a outra mão acariciando a nuca alheia, apaixonado.

Sempre se haviam entendido loucamente bem na cama.

Nem tanto fora dela.

Mas eram um casal, não conseguiam negar.

Mesmo quando brigavam, quando se socavam, gritavam, ficavam loucos de ódio um do outro. Sempre havia esperança, aquele sentimento de que não ia durar, não podia durar, qualquer tipo de briga que os fizesse ficar afastados.

Um não agüentava a falta do outro.

Shura gemia baixo. Fechara os olhos e apenas murmurava sua aprovação aos toques do outro. Não era de muitas palavras, nunca fora. Era um homem de sentimentos enterrados em fossas abissais, era uma pessoa difícil de lidar e era loucamente apaixonado por Saga. Puxou o namorado para si, unindo os lábios de ambos novamente, a outra mão deslizando devagar pelo corpo firme, forte, esculpido, de Saga, acariciando os locais que sabia que o grego mais gostava.

Porque Shura sabia tudo que havia para saber de Saga.

Saga não disse palavra. Apenas foi se deitando devagar, puxando Shura consigo, abraçado nele, grudado nele, não sairia mais de perto, nem pensar.

Línguas ávidas se exploravam e lambiam, corpos quentes se tocavam. De repente a calça do loiro alto e forte incomodava demais, fazendo-o remexer-se na cama, esfregando-se no espanhol. Desejo, amor, esperança, tudo nos braços de Shura. O geminiano sentia cada leve toque excitá-lo ao máximo. Shura era bom, era ótimo na cama com ele.

Com ele.

Conheciam-se. Nada como a familiaridade para aumentar o prazer e a entrega. O grego partiu o beijo.

- "Quente."

- "Está com calor?" Shura bebia o corpo de Saga com os olhos, a boca, com as mãos. Estava feliz. Deixava-se levar sem pensar. E também.. para que fazê-lo? O corpo do grego parecia em ebulição e sabia que o seu não demoraria a esquentar ao ponto de deixá-lo sem ação.

O atrito de ambos os corpos tirava aos poucos qualquer resquício de controle sobre atos e palavras. De ambos os lados.

- "Estou fervendo, Shura." Saga adorava falar loucuras.

- "Creio então ser melhor nos livrarmos desses panos desnecessários." Shura deu um breve selinho no grego e desceu os lábios pelo corpo dele, passando por pescoço, ombros, detendo-se um tanto em cada mamilo e indo adiante, chegando até a cintura, até a barra da calça que ele usava e puxando o tecido para baixo com as mãos enquanto acariciava a pele descoberta.

Se o grego loiro já estava arfante, agora estava arquejando. Seu peito subia e descia, rapidamente, as mãos faziam carinhos nos cabelos e rosto bonito do espanhol, afastou as pernas e deixou-o descer pelo seu corpo, tentando pensar se já sentira tanto desejo antes em sua vida. - "Não me tortura amor, eu quero tanto você... Eu preciso tanto que me deixe sentir o prazer que só você é capaz de me dar... Sexo com amor, Shura. Amor é muito mais gostoso que sexo."

Eram homens, todos tinham tendência a achar que homens não ligavam para amor.

Eles ligavam.

Shura sentia, via as reações do namorado e apenas sorria um tanto mais, continuando o que fazia. Livrou-o por fim da incômoda barreira das roupas e observou-o, escutando as palavras não ditas pelo corpo do outro. Sorriu brevemente como que dizendo que o amava, elevando um tanto sua energia e o acariciando com ela antes de voltar a acarinhá-lo descendo os lábios além da linha da cintura, provocando-o um tanto antes de chegar na parte dele que pedia atenção. Observando Saga, passou lentamente a língua pela glande por alguns momentos, vendo a reação dele antes de descer com os lábios por toda a extensão, lentamente, os olhos fixos aos azuis.

Ele sabia.

Shura sabia como deixar seu namorado em desespero.

Saga sentiu a sua mente nublar, estremeceu. A língua de Shura... Gemeu baixinho, os lábios abertos, sentindo correntes potentes de energia a lhe darem sensações maravilhosas, lambeu seus lábios, que ficaram secos com o arfar, dedilhou seu peito e seus próprios mamilos, arranhando um pouco, até que ficassem eretos, rosados e sensíveis, gemeu mais com o olhar pecaminoso de Shura. - "Mais... Quero muito mais que isso..."

Saga não era de ter ataques de frescura na cama. Falava o que gostaria de ter, pedia, implorava, o que fosse.

Mas apenas com Shura.

O capricorniano tentava não enlouquecer com desejo fluindo por todos os poros do grego ali tão perto. Adorava o jeito como Saga arfava, o jeito com que ele o olhava e sorriu, respondendo com um "como queira" ao que ele havia dito e de uma vez descendo os lábios pela ereção dele, envolvendo-o com a boca em movimentos, fortes, sugando-o um tanto e pressionando-o com a língua.

Saga trincou os dentes tentando conter o gemido que subiu por sua garganta, os toques eram... únicos. Apenas Shura fazia daquele jeito, aqueles movimentos com a língua, apenas Shura sugava naquele ritmo, deixando-o louco, apenas Shura apertava seu falo contra o céu da boca fazendo quase gritar. – "A-amor... e-eu... m-mais... até... o fim... Por favor... Não pára..." O loiro entregava-se, sentindo a pulsação em seu membro ir cada vez mais firme, tão delicioso, tão prazeroso, tão... Shura.

O espanhol estava satisfeito com as reações dele, continuou o que fazia, sugando em ritmo lento, mas aumentando pouco a pouco, vendo-o se perder rapidamente, ouvindo os gemidos que saíam pelos lábios do grego. Começou a fazer alguns movimentos de ir e vir sobre o membro dele, apertando-o com os lábios, segurando os quadris dele com as mãos. Se ele mesmo pedira para ir adiante, não ia negar isso a quem tanto amava.

O geminiano foi arqueando o corpo, sentindo prazer, e muito, por instantes fechava os olhos e apenas via flashes de Shura sobre ele, amando-o, depois via os beijos que já haviam trocado, depois não conseguiu mais pensar, os quadris mantidos no lugar com perícia, Shura controlava-o, controlava seu prazer, sua mente, seu corpo, tudo nele...

- "N-não..." Saga bem que tentou resistir, ondas correndo por seu corpo todo, tentou falar, não conseguiu, apenas gemidos de puro prazer, solto na cama, sentindo seu homem lhe dar prazer. Não resistiu mais.

Arfares, gemidos e o nome de Shura bem alto. Prazer puro. Em síncopes por seu corpo. Como tinha que ser, como era com Shura. O loiro derramou-se na boca de quem tanto amava, soltando gemidos de entrega, de amor.

Shura observava, deliciado. Adorava ter poder sobre aquele homem tão invencível e tão difícil de lidar. Sentiu cada estremecer e sorriu internamente ao ouvi-lo dizer que não, tentando se controlar em vão. Adorou todos os gemidos, todos os arfares e estremeceu quando Saga atingiu o clímax. Sorveu a semente dele, sugando-o ainda um tanto e então subiu o corpo, deixando-se deitar ao lado do grego, observando-o ofegante ainda.

Saga ainda estava zonzo de prazer, mas sentiu seu amado se deitar ao lado dele. Com olhos semicerrados, abraçou-se nele, langoroso, derretendo-se de paixão. Estava meio tonto demais, mas não esperou, beijou Shura, ávido, apesar de todo o prazer que sentira, pois faltava seu amor. Seu querido e muito amado Shura. Sentiu seu próprio gosto nos lábios e boca do outro, beijou-o de leve nas faces e foi sua vez de ir descendo pelo corpo nu, até alcançar a ereção tão firme. Não teve dúvidas e a enfiou inteira na boca, lambendo o membro do outro, molhando-o, deixando-o vaguear por seus lábios, acariciando os testículos do outro.

Se havia algo que Saga não era? Delicado no sexo. Muito menos pudico. Era um amante dedicado que adorava dar prazer e isso o tornava loucamente assediado. O problema era que Saga não era tão devotado quando não era com Shura que estava.

Shura sentira o abraço cheio de calor e sabia o que viria. Estava excitado, mas tudo ao seu tempo. Saga nunca o deixava de lado quando estavam na cama.

O espanhol observou o amante por um instante. O jeito afogueado dele, os cílios aloirados desenhando o olhar bonito. Adorava aquele homem, não tinha jeito. Deixou-se levar pelo beijo e logo ofegava, pois beijar Saga já era por si só quase um ato sexual.

Shura começou a gemer no instante em que Saga o engoliu sem pudores. Aquele loiro desgraçado! Estava enlouquecendo-o bem mais rápido do que o espanhol desejava. Arfou, prendendo as mãos aos cabelos dele e repuxando-os um tanto. Sentia falta dele. Do toque, da presença, do domínio.

O grego ouviu e viu seu amor gemer. Por causa dele... Isso era lindo. Sentia as reações dele, soltou-o e se deitou por cima dele, beijando-o levemente nos lábios para depois se sentar nos quadris dele e dar um sorriso maroto. - "Me tome. Sempre fui seu."

Shura suspirou frustrado quando seu membro foi largado, mas depois estremeceu quando o maior sentou-se em seus quadris. Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso malicioso. Também tinha lá suas idéias. Ergueu apenas um pouco o corpo forte para beijar a boca macia de Saga e virou-o na cama, deixando o corpo firme sob o seu, enquanto o observava atentamente.

- "Ei, Shura! Que pretende?" Saga sorria, apaixonadamente. - "Sabe, acho que você está excitado... E muito... Vem pra mim... Me deixa fazer com você o que faz comigo..." O olhar muito azul era quase demoníaco. Saga era perigoso.

Muito.

- "Ah, mas eu vou... Só que antes..." Levou rapidamente três dedos aos lábios e umedeceu-os antes de descê-los pelo corpo dele, acariciando levemente o membro dele e descendo, alcançando a pequena entrada e devagar deslizando um dígito. Suspirou, não poderia se controlar por muito tempo. Aquele maldito grego o deixava louco, quase demente.

Saga nada disse, apenas relaxou o corpo e deixou que Shura o preparasse. Amava-o e se daria a ele mesmo sem aquilo, embora pudesse doer, e muito. Era um cavaleiro, dor fazia parte de sua vida e sempre vinha prazer, depois.

- "Não precisa ir devagar, apenas, que tal me beijar enquanto faz o que é preciso?" Saga sentiu seu membro recomeçar a dar sinais de vida, a presença de Shura lhe era um potente afrodisíaco.

O moreno apenas ouviu o que Saga dizia e sorriu, mais uma vez colando os lábios aos dele, e inserindo um segundo dedo. Podia estar até louco para seguir em frente, mas só o faria se tivesse certeza de que não o machucaria muito. Pressionou os dígitos mais fundo, provocando-o um pouco mais. Sabia que Saga gostava.

Aliás, Shura sabia tudo que Saga gostava.

O mais velho arfou na boca de Shura e o abraçou forte, perdendo-se no corpo dele. As mãos de Shura estavam incomodando um pouco, mas iria ignorar aquilo. Sentiu Shura introduzir os dedos mais fundo, mais... forte... tocou-o numa parte tão... sensível... Derreteu nos braços dele e gemeu, arfando, implorando por mais.

O espanhol estava literalmente adorando aquilo tudo. Sentiu o abraço, os arfares e sorriu ao ouvir um gemido mais alto, havia conseguido o que queria. Introduziu o terceiro dígito um pouco menos cuidadosamente, movendo-o com os outros no interior dele, procurando tocar a próstata dele do jeito mais prazeroso possível e fazê-lo relaxar mais.

Shura era bom amante.

Na verdade, o melhor que Saga já tivera, só que o loiro jamais admitiria.

Saga apenas conseguia arfar e empurrar, inconscientemente, o corpo contra os dígitos de Shura. Sua ereção despontara novamente, seu coração batia ensandecido e nem se preocupou em esconder a pele arrepiada, os gemidos... Seus braços fortes buscaram Shura e olhos vítreos de desejo e prazer o fitaram, sua voz saiu rouca, ofegante e sensual. - "Vem, depressa."

O espanhol apenas concordou. Já estava tão ou mais louco de desejo e vontade. Com cuidado, retirou os dedos do interior apertado e levou as pernas do amante para sua cintura, posicionando-se e tomando os lábios do namorado num novo beijo enquanto começava a forçar devagar, esperando que ele se acostumasse o mais rápido possível, pois já não se agüentava, tampouco.

Saga recebeu Shura em sua boca, beijando-o com amor, enlaçou os ombros dele com os seus braços e relaxou seu corpo, sustentou suas pernas nos quadris e cintura do outro e sentiu o membro rijo forçar entrada. Arfou com a sensação, sem partir o beijo, e apertou mais Shura contra seu corpo, puxando-o levemente, queria mais... queria-o todo... dentro de si.

Para Shura, a sensação era incrível. O grego correspondia ao beijo e mesmo sabendo que ele sentia um tanto de desconforto, continuou a avançar, devagar. Surpreendeu-se quando ele o puxou contra si e balançou a cabeça, era.. provocação demais. Beijou-o com mais fome enquanto, numa investida mais forte, terminou de adentrar no corpo dele, cessando então os movimentos por completo, descendo uma mão para acariciar a ereção dele, querendo aliviar um tanto a dor.

Saga apenas trincou os dentes levemente com a arremetida de Shura e suspirou. Shura era um homem, afinal... E forte... Abraçou-se mais nele e correspondeu ao beijo, deixando o toque doce e macio da língua de Shura aliviar seu desconforto, não era nada demais comparado ao que já tinham sentido em batalhas, mas também não era simplesmente de se desprezar, sentiu o toque em seu membro e ofegou, gemendo baixo, estava pronto e contraiu-se, apertando o membro em seu interior, avisando Shura que o queria... Totalmente...

O espanhol não precisava de mais nenhum sinal. No entanto, Saga era um desgraçado! Provocava-o tanto que o deixava à beira do orgasmo antes mesmo de começarem! Rosnou com uma mescla de raiva, desejo e loucura. - "Não... assim... eu não agüento, Saga." Não poderia ser tão cuidadoso como pretendia. Prendeu a mão livre na cintura dele, segurando-o enquanto afastava o corpo do dele, voltando a investir devagar, um maxilar forçando contra o outro, buscando controle. Sabia que não ia conseguir. Saga era...

- "Sim, eu sei." Saga sorriu apaixonadamente quando sentiu a mão forte de Shura segura-lo firme, Zeus, aquilo o excitava tanto... Sentiu Shura se afastar, lentamente, e voltar para dentro dele, viu-o tentar se controlar e segurou-o pela nuca, entrelaçando os dedos por trás do pescoço dele e mirando-o muito sério. -"Sei o que quer... Faça. Não sou criança."

Olhos fixos. Um nos olhos do outro. Não precisavam dizer mais coisa alguma. O moreno estava... Sem controle. Beijou o loiro, novamente e retirou-se do corpo alheio, quase totalmente, apenas para adentrar novamente, com mais força, indo rápido, fundo. Perdição.

Saga era a personificação do pecado.

Saga arqueou-se, agoniado. Era bom, dolorosamente bom e gostoso e louco. Fechou os olhos tentando respirar sem muito sucesso. - "Me mostra que me quer, todo seu." Simplesmente deixou-se cair na cama, entregue, os olhos fechados, o corpo todo de Shura, os braços estendidos acima da cabeça e os lábios entreabertos arfando de desejo. - "Eu te amo demais..."

O coração de Shura parecia que ia sair pela boca, ou explodir. Era um show a parte ver seu homem largado daquele jeito, a seu bel prazer, sentindo o corpo de um fundindo no de outro.

- "Também te amo, sempre amei." Shura conseguiu falar enquanto ficava literalmente ensandecido.

Não eram delicados um com o outro. Não na cama. Não eram dóceis, nem doces, eram apaixonados e adoravam ficar juntos. O ritmo fica intenso, além do suportável para Saga que consegue mal e mal falar algo.

O loiro gira a cabeça, chamando pelo namorado, de um jeito tão pornográfico que Shura mal consegue manter-se são.

Então o espanhol faz algo que Saga simplesmente adora: entra nele como uma espada. Certeiro. No ponto certo. Uma e duas e todas as vezes, martelando o corpo de Saga de maneira quase impossível de acreditar. Saga simplesmente grita e começa a gemer, louco de prazer, enlaçando a cintura do moreno com força, as pernas o apertando.

O olhar de Saga é pleno de paixão. Saga sabe como fazer. - "Vem cá Shura, me faz gritar de prazer, como somente você, dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, pode fazer, me parte ao meio, me faz seu e me diz, com seu corpo e alma, que eu sou seu." Um olhar sem juízo. O membro de Saga lateja, a boca arfa e as mãos enormes procuram pelo corpo de Shura, arranhando, apertando.

Bocas se unem loucamente, há mordidas, lambidas, línguas entrelaçadas e então tudo fica louco.

Dois corpos e um desejo único.

O beijo é quebrado. Shura não pensava mais. Não com coerência. - "Vamos, vem comigo."

Saga mal ouvia tudo que Shura lhe dizia, estava perdido com a força dele, os movimentos dele e a boca daquele espanhol não parava de o deixar louco, força, honra, poder, glória e prazer. Sua intimidade sendo massageada, tocada, excitada. Ouviu Shura dizer seu nome e moveu os quadris contra o corpo dele, ouviu Shura dizer que fosse com ele.

- "Para qualquer lugar, qualquer tempo, sou seu..." Apenas mais algumas investidas e Shura ondeou os quadris tão fundo, forte e perfeito que Saga mordeu os lábios, sentindo aquela peculiar dormência no corpo, o arrepiar extremo, não conseguia respirar e nem pensar. Seu prazer explodiu em seu corpo, alma e coração de uma vez e agarrou-se no outro, gemendo de desespero, sentindo suas forças se irem junto com sua semente, completamente tonto.

- "S-Shura..." Saga murmurou, semi desfalecido, o corpo mole e sensível, o membro finalmente aliviado, a alma em paz.

Shura levou segundos para se acabar com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Não precisava mesmo muito mais. Investiu uma ultima vez, mais forte, e se deixou ir também, gemendo alto e arfou, deixando seu corpo pesar um tanto sobre o do loiro, observando-o por um momento. Sentiu-se ridículo com algumas lágrimas caindo por seus olhos sem controle... Por um momento tivera medo... de não poder estar mais com ele assim, juntos... confiando um no outro.

Saga apenas sentiu o prazer de Shura aquecê-lo por dentro e gemeu. Adorava aquela sensação. Completitude. Abraçou-o ainda ofegante e ficaram ali, um tanto de tempo, calor, amor, desejo, satisfação.

Então o geminiano, comunicativo que só ele, resolveu falar.

- "Não quero viver sem você... Nunca...".

Foi o bastante para que o grego sentisse um ligeiro estremecer no corpo do outro, o que fez com que abrisse os olhos, preocupado, viu as lágrimas. - "Não... Não chora amor, por favor, não chora..." Beijou-lhe os olhos e sentiu seu próprio coração batendo em ritmo frenético. - "Você me faz o homem mais completo e feliz de todo o mundo... Amo-te, não quero viver sem você, não quero..."

Shura tentou se controlar quando percebeu a surpresa de Saga. Não era emotivo, não era de rompantes, mas Saga...

O grego era alguém tão além de especial para Shura que não era possível simplesmente deixar para lá o que sentia por aquele cavaleiro. O moreno acalmou-se imediatamente quando ouviu as palavras de Saga e apenas abraçou-o com força. Mais alguns carinhos e o espanhol pigarreou, meio sem graça.

- "Sabe, Saga, não vou mais te deixar dessa forma, sem uma palavra, sem explicação. Eu te amo, grego." Com cuidado afastou-se do loiro e deitou ao lado dele, puxando-o para si.

O irmão de Kanon aninhou-se no peito forte e suspirou, aliviado. - "Espero que eu falar seja o suficiente, Shura, não sei o que fazer, a mais, para dizer que o amo sinceramente. É a mais pura verdade. Posso ser meio temperamental e difícil, mas saiba que quando amo, apenas, amo, o restante é apenas algo como pavonear-me." Saga suspirou e abraçou-se mais ao espanhol, sentindo o calor da pele dele, o cheiro bom que vinha do corpo bonito do namorado e, quase adormecido ainda, enroscou um dedo nos cabelos bonitos e deu um selinho bem lento. -"Estou perdoado?"

Shura ficou perdido, observando os orbes azuis de que tanto gostava. Sorriu e sentiu o abraço alheio, o corpo junto ao seu. Escutou a pergunta e concordou levemente com um movimento de cabeça, puxando uma das mechas do cabelo dele com uma mão e dando-lhe um selinho.

A resposta de Saga foi um sorriso sincero e apaixonado. - "Acho que isso é um sim." Suspirou fundo e riu levemente.

- "Que foi?" Shura falou ainda meio rouco.

- "Você ainda faz amor de um jeito que me deixa morto... de paixão... Vem cá..." Enroscou-se no espanhol beijando-o profundamente, unindo os cosmos, os corpos e as bocas, sem se importar com mais nada.

Shura ficou corado mas correspondeu ao beijo, emocionado ao sentir o cosmo dele procurando o seu e uniu-o com o dele, puxando-o mais para perto ainda, praticamente colando os corpos, de novo.

A sensação era de completitude. Amor puro, era o que ambos sentiam.

O loiro partiu o beijo ofegante e sorriu. - "Será que posso dormir aqui? Assim, quando acordarmos, podemos, talvez... Quem sabe... Fazer amor novamente..." Sorriu de maneira sincera e totalmente feliz.

- "Não cansa não?" Shura riu um pouco.

- "De você? Jamais."

- "Claro que pode dormir aqui, afinal, é seu lugar." Shura mordeu os lábios, não costumava ficar assim tão exposto.

- "Vamos dormir." Saga sabia quando devia ficar sem fazer nenhum comentário.

- "Sim. Foram coisas em excesso num mesmo dia."

- "Além disso..." Saga começou a frase e parou.

- "Além disso?" Uma interrogação no rosto bonito do moreno.

- "Eu quero todo o tempo do mundo para te dar prazer, muito... Shura."

- "Você só pensa nisso?" Shura ficou mais sério. Sabia que não era somente sexo. Era o jeito de Saga falar que se importava com eles dois. Levara um tempo, mas finalmente Shura compreendia melhor seu geminiano maluco.

- "Também penso em você me dando prazer?" Uma gargalhada do grego que ecoou no quarto.

- "Eu te odeio." Shura começou a rir, pois aquele maníaco com quem namorava resolveu fazer-lhe cócegas.

- "Eu sei, como sei. Não vamos dormir! Agora me animei!"

- "Tenha dó, Saga, durma. Chega por hoje."

- "Está ficando fraco hein? Você não era assim quando era mais novo. É o peso dos anos?"

- "Oh, por Atena, e lá vamos nós..." Shura suspirou fazendo-se de bravo. - "Quer calar essa boca imensa e dormir?"

- "Boca imensa? Há vantagens, você sabe..." Um olhar pervertido.

- "Eu mereço..." Shura fechou os olhos, nem ia discutir com aquele maluco.

- "Certo, eu o acordo depois. Com a boca." Saga falou como se não fosse nada e aconchegou-se ao outro.

- "Sabe quantas imagens mentais vou ter agora?" Shura mordeu os lábios de leve.

- "Quer falar a respeito?" Saga ria sem um som sequer, estava adorando aquela bagunça.

- "NÃO!" Shura puxou o lençol e enrolou ambos. - "Quieto e durma."

- "Mandão."

- "Teimoso."

- "Mal humorado."

- "Maníaco."

- "Eu te amo."

- "Eu também."

Enfim silêncio, finalmente concordavam em algo.

FIM

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfiction. Demorou um pouco porque é feita em dupla e requer arranjos especiais. Adoraríamos comentários. Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
